In such lamps, the electric switch controlling the lighting mode is generally located in an inconvenient or unsightly position, i.e.;
(a) at the bulb socket atop the lamp pedestal and above the lower edge of the lamp shade in a particular radial orientation, often requiring a person operating the switch to blindly feel for the hidden switch or look up into a bright light,
(b) or, in the base or ornamental pedestal with the switch knob protruding through the surface ornamentation in an unsightly manner,
(c) or, in the lamp cord outside the lamp base, being messy and unsightly as well as often being inconvenient.